Sub Secreto, Sub Silencio
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Slash. HarryDraco. Tradução da fic de TeenageFaery. One-shot.


Sub Secreto, Sub Silencio  
  
por: TeenageFaery  
  
tradução: Débora Dumbledore  
  
Disclaimer: tudo nesta história pertence a J.K. Rowling  
  
Nota da Autora: 'Sub Secreto, Sub Silencio' significa 'Em silêncio, em segredo' em latim.  
  
Aviso!: slash!, Draco/Harry!, não leia apenas para falar mal.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Então, Potter... Você tem certeza de que você quer isso?" Draco falou de modo arrastado, seu dedo indicador seguindo a linha da mandíbula de Harry.  
  
"Eu estou pronto para tudo o que você quiser jogar em mim, Malfoy." Harry cuspiu o nome, empurrando sua mão para longe.  
  
"Desprezível. Exatamente como eu gosto dos meus oponentes." Malfoy riu suavemente, e virou-se para ir embora.  
  
"A que horas, Malfoy?" A voz de Harry saiu irritada e forçada.  
  
"No horário que você quiser... Eu estou aberto a sugestões."  
  
"Pare de fazer jogos comigo! Eu não gosto disso."  
  
"Sim você gosta. Você gosta muito. Na verdade, você gosta tanto que nunca me deixará partir. Você não tem que admitir isso para mim, Potter, mas você poderia também admiti-lo para você mesmo."  
  
Draco girou graciosamente em seus calcanhares e começou a se afastar mais uma vez.  
  
"Hoje à noite. Às 12 horas. Esteja esperando do lado de fora do buraco do retrato da Grifinória."  
  
Draco sorriu. "Tudo bem, Potter. Tudo bem."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry quase saltou os degraus das escadas do dormitório masculino ao Salão Comunal.  
  
Ele parou por um momento, se olhando em um espelho, e então apressou-se para sair pelo buraco do retrato. Seu pé travou, e ele rolou para fora, caindo espalhado de costas no assoalho.  
  
"Bem, Potter, se eu não te conhecesse melhor, eu pensaria que isto era um convite."  
  
Harry fechou a cara. "Cala a boca, Malfoy."  
  
"Você pediu que eu viesse aqui, Potter. E eu concordei. Então nós não deveríamos apenas começar a falar?"  
  
Harry corou ligeiramente, e assentiu.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Finalmente seguros em uma sala de aula vazia em um corredor escuro, os dois meninos sentaram-se a uma mesa e se encararam, nenhum deles querendo começar.  
  
Draco levou seus pés acima e prestou atenção em Harry, seus olhos fazendo uma varredura de cima a baixo.  
  
"Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? Sou algum tipo de animal para você?" Harry finalmente perguntou.  
  
Draco lambeu seus lábios e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Se você apenas soubesse."  
  
"Se eu apenas soubesse o quê?"  
  
"O que você é para mim."  
  
"Me esclareça."  
  
"Você primeiro."  
  
"Eu perguntei primeiro!"  
  
"Isto é infantilidade. Agora apenas responda-me."  
  
Harry observou-o lentamente perder sua paciência. "Está bem. Para mim, você é como algum tipo de criatura exótica. Algo que você nunca encontra. Mas eu te encontrei. E é irritado, e tem seus acessos de raiva, e ele tem uma boca barulhenta, mas ao mesmo tempo, é extremamente fascinante e bonito."  
  
As palavras tinham-se derramado para fora dele num ímpeto louco, e Draco levou um momento para decifrá-las. "Eu sou... bonito?"  
  
Harry assentiu, totalmente sem palavras.  
  
"Bom. Eu nunca esperei que isso fosse o que você iria me dizer. Mas eu gostei."  
  
"Corte o papo-furado. Como você me vê?"  
  
"Intocável. O menino dourado. O favorito de todos. Inocente. Doce. Totalmente e enlouquecedoramente encantador."  
  
Harry levantou seus olhos do ponto no assoalho para o qual vaguearam quando Draco tinha começado sua descrição.  
  
Draco, no curto tempo em que levou para dizer aquelas palavras, tinha abaixado suas pernas da mesa, e sua face estava a centímetros da face de Harry.  
  
Tirando vantagem da situação, Harry roubou os poucos centímetros que havia entre eles e o beijou. Uma alta explosão soou em suas cabeças, seguida por uma clichê luz brilhante loucamente. Então todos os contos trouxas eram verdadeiros. Você realmente ouve e vê coisas quando você está apaixonado.  
  
E era assim que eles estavam. Tinha que ser mantido em segredo, mas eles estavam apaixonados.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nota da Tradutora: bem espero que tenham gostado... meu inglês é bom o suficiente para mim ler as fics nessa língua então eu decidi a me arriscar e traduzir alguma coisa. Eu achei essa fic pequenininha e super-fofa, em outras palavras, perfeita e aí está... por favor deixem reviews para mim saber como fui, ok? Bjks... 


End file.
